galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Narth Depot
any opinions ? Gnume (talk) 23:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I would use "mothballed" as opposed to broken Narth Spheres (and only use them or other Narth designed space stations - Comparing them in size to a Gigamon station is ok though. They might need some reconditioning, but anything that could "break" a Narth Sphere would probably cause considerable damage even away from the targeted area. Knight Ranger (talk) 06:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) done. any more comments ? Gnume (talk) 07:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I really love ther fact that you started to add content, and I hate to edit too much but... The Narth joined the Union to be "left alone" they kept their system hidden behind a Narth field. Narth Station was placed by the Union is operated by the fleet to enforce the No approach clause. (Mostly to protect those who want to try anyway as the Narth are not "nice" to non invited visitors. The Narth made the decission to become more active and more involved before Eric was born so 4990 is a good time. Narth Deport id a normal Gigasmon station without any Narth on it. It has a Union School and a Space Bus stop as per The Union Connection Laws but no Narth has really used it.( Narth the friend of Eric actually went to that Union School as it is part of the requirements to become a Ubion Citizen and join the Fleet...of course he managed to learn it all ina few days. The Narth themselvs have no need for Tech as we know it, and generally don't use it. They do not use weapons other than their minds (The ultimate weapon so to speak .. It is more advanced than the UNI Cutting thought) Narth use monster level telekinetics to disassemble their attackers if neccessary down to the atomic level. Narth are not invulnerable or perfect. Their Psionics are useless against a fully shielded ship under TransDim shields, but of course they can attack it with energy focus thoughts and break the shields) So I love your enthusiasm and the station /you came up with sounds awesome but it doesn't fit the story. The Jansus System was exclusivley developed for the Tigershark. There is only one. The Narth opened their Vault of Knowledge and retrieved ancient super tech from the time before they actually became Narth and worked together with Mothermachine and SII Advanced Tek to develop the Janus Device. The very Reason for the Depots (Arsenal Gate, Sol Depot, Sares Depot, Petra Station, Rome Avus, Blue Moon Station, Ross Torus, etc) are to have a central Traffic hub at a major system. Arsenal Gate acts as access point for civilians, Sol Depot acts as Major traffic hub. Meaning the Depots are like train stations or airports. So it would make no sense to cloak and hide the Narth Depot. The Narth themselves do not need it, Narth Prime can be shaped in any form they like and they have subspace pockets for "houses". each Narth individual has his own pocket Universe they can shape to their liking with unlimited space. So Colonization or expansion is not a NArth thing. But the new Narth, the ones that learned from Eric's Friend and from the Representative, the ones that act as PSI Corps Agents use the Narth Depot to access the rest of the Union.(after 5020) Put it that way: What would be the reason for having a deport liek the one you describe? But maybe we can place your Narth Depot with a few alterations near the Core Gate as a Defense and access control? (The new story arc happens in another galaxy and there are gates connectign them to the M0) Please , please don't be mad or angry. I really love your energy. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 07:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Narth Depot was created around 4990 by the Narth civilization from three purchased gigamon stations and old and broken Narth Spheres. it is mainly used by the narth to manufacture the parts and systems they transfer to the fleet and it also boosts the defences of their system. Narth Depot has 3 times the weapons of Arsenal Gate. it also has permanently active 12 layer Para Dim Shield in addition to other advanced shields including narth temporal shield (same kind of shield to the one that protects Narth System). the narth parts of the Janus Device was developed and manufactured here. the station is under permanent total cloak (visual, energy, magnetics and gravity). using multiple active and passive stealth systems (one of them is the Janus System) and Visual Scramblers. Fleet Commend was told about the existence of the depot around 5160 prior to that only Stahl and Mother Machine know about the depot who wore told of it by the Narth Supreme after being sworn to secrecy. even NAVINT didn't hear any rumours of its existence. the non narth crew of the depot was recruited only by recommendation of Stahl of retired officers and enlisted of the Fleet or the marines who hold Blue-Blue-Red clearance. after passing a mind check by the Narth Supreme or the commending narth of the depot. ---- it was manly created to support other ideas i have as a secure manufacturing place for up to techlevel 11+ classified technology and systems. it is managed by the narth because they are the most trustworthy civilization as a whole. with stahl and mothermachine being informed and sworn to secrecy shortly after construction is finished. that the reason its a secret and fleet commend was not told about it till 5160. Gnume (talk) 08:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) i was not talking about Narth Gate im was tolking about new station that is mainly used to manufacture and store up to TL11+ technology. Gnume (talk) 08:18, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Now that is a GOOD idea...to have a secure Manufacturing site for things like the Janus Device or the Tigersharks equipment , Special NAVINT Cimera units. Tell you what ...why don't you "design" such a secret site? And we tweak it and make it Canon Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) that is my idea for the design. the reason it is called narth depot it is that before 5160 it was only used to manufacture and store only for system and projects the narth participated in (or asked to by stahl or mothermachine). aka partially developed and manufactured on narth depot : the Janus Device, Tigersharks equipment, Narth psi comm gear, the narth parts for the Tigersharks shield systems and more. Gnume (talk) 08:27, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Trustworthy as by wohm? Stahl, Mothermachine and Eric think the Narth a re trustworthy. The Saresii think they are powerful, but the average Union Citizen thinks of course his society is the best. The Narth are very reclusive and the famous Wise Men of the Assembly only cam to be very recently. Imagine the Assembly.. a huge sphere with thousands of reps.The Narth a a very obscure and small civilization..with little to no actual information and a lot of rumors and legends...To the general public not the most trusted species. In the Galacti Chronicles it is the Union Citizens who are the most powerful entity not the leaders. Of course the Narth are trusted by Stahl and MM and the Kalck Queen and so forth. The general consent is that the Pertharians are the most trustworthy species. Their dedication to Union issues is legendary. The Advent of the 3 Wisemen changed the general perception. As now the Narth Rep actually talks and speaks and has an oppionion openly heard at the Assembly. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 09:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) originally it was an narth manufacturing plant and storage depot. after 5160 fleet comment was informed of its existence. the assembly was informed officially of the existence of narth depot in 5200 in that point of time the Narth are considered one of the most trustworthy species. Gnume (talk) 09:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) no comments ? Gnume (talk) 19:21, July 26, 2013 (UTC) starting re editing. any comments so far ? Gnume (talk) 04:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) There is no hurry..so edit the thing and make sure you spell check it and once your are done I comment on the creation. Just make sure you stay away from the Uber-Super things as I explained. 1) The Narth don't hve to make Polonium ... Mothermachine is helping them and the X101s are a very industrious species. The Narth do not built the Depot without the knowledge of the Assembly (The Gray Ghosts are a part of it) So the Gray Ghosts can / could appropiate the neccesary funds to built the station. Why so big? If it is so big why not use a Wanderer or something? Building it that big will take time. I say this the last time: No Janus Device - There is only one and it is aboard the USS Tigershark. But I realize you are still editing so I wait till you are done of course. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 05:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC) am. to 1 : "Narth Depot was created around 4990 by the Gray Ghosts from seven purchased Gigamon Space Stations" the Polonium was created so there will be no need for the immediate explanation of the huge fund needed at once to buy the seven special stations. to 2 : "Why so big?" in one word ? expansion. the 600km diameter sphere is made from pure Neutronium and is more than 500 meter thick (inner hull) and 150 meter thick (outer hull). the station is double hulled with the space between the hulls serving as engineering space for systems that needs to interface directly with outside space. the inner hull is completely solid and sealed. passage thru the inner hull (outer hull has regular openings and airlocks) is by transmatter Phasing tunnels or if the gray ghosts ask stahl to revel the technology transplanter gates. most of the station is empty space in the beginning. with most of the activity centred on the 7 special gigamon stations inside. to 3 : i was thinking more the lab prototype. something as complex as that couldn't developed at once as fully working version. i was thinking instead of the prototype being dissembled or destroyed. it was incorporated into the stealth systems of narth depot. but as it was a prototype it has pretty serve limitations. Gnume (talk) 05:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) comments ? Gnume (talk) 21:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) to 1 : "Narth Depot was created around 4990 by the Gray Ghosts from seven purchased Gigamon Space Stations" the Polonium was created so there will be no need for the immediate explanation of the huge fund needed at once to buy the seven special stations. You are a nice guy but you are quite stubborn...;-) : 4990 Eric isn't even born! That means nart do NOT understand the very basic concepts of corporal interaction: They do not trade or "make" Pollonium to trade. Eric's Friend the Narth and the Narth Rep are the first who learn these things. So Narth Depot should not be started at least until 5019. The Gray Ghosts advising the Assembly indirectly and have the resources of the entire Union. The Bridge, the Road to Attika...thousands of Gigamon Stations are built without significantly making a dent into the Union Budget. They built the Ross Thorus and begun construction on the Arsenal Dyson Sphere. If the 600 km Sphere is made of pure Neutronium it creates a gravity well of such massive proportions it becomes a Black Hole (Neutronium is what is left after a Sun burns out. A table spoon of Neutronium weights more than the entire planet Earth) The Union Marine swords have a atom thin layer of Tri-Nutronium around the teeth and that maks these swords very heavy. SHIP is inside a sphere with Neutronium armor (very very thin) the Tigershark has neutronium foam layer (very thin) The Gray Ghost do not ask Stahl anything. They do not want to appear on his radar... Have you read what I wrote? If the Assembly decides to order Stahl to reveal all his secrets, he will....The Assembly has not done so and the Gray Ghosts do not want to appear in public or even ne known to exist. No prototype, no parts... the Janus device is unique there is one and there will be only one for a long time and it is aboard the tigershark. The Narth Depot is a nice idea but why this overkill? I mean if you create a Superman character and make him the strongest in the Universe, he has no weakpoints, no Kryptonite, and he is invulnerable... The Union created the Nath Depot where TL 11 weapons are created.....All Enemies get killed ..the end. I know you mean well and you can create your Narth Depot any way you like, but if you want it to be part of the official GC Universe it needs to adhere to the GC spirit. I know it is awesome what you created but I can't use it in a story due to the super features..Do I make sense? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) to 2 : "Why so big?" in one word ? expansion. the 600km diameter sphere is made from pure Neutronium and is more than 500 meter thick (inner hull) and 150 meter thick (outer hull). the station is double hulled with the space between the hulls serving as engineering space for systems that needs to interface directly with outside space. the inner hull is completely solid and sealed. passage thru the inner hull (outer hull has regular openings and airlocks) is by transmatter Phasing tunnels or if the gray ghosts ask stahl to revel the technology transplanter gates. most of the station is empty space in the beginning. with most of the activity centred on the 7 special gigamon stations inside. to 3 : i was thinking more the lab prototype. something as complex as that couldn't developed at once as fully working version. i was thinking instead of the prototype being dissembled or destroyed. it was incorporated into the stealth systems of narth depot. but as it was a prototype it has pretty serve limitations. ---- ok year 4990 is from the fact : "The Narth Supreme retrieves the first N-Crystal from the Core. ( A memory crystal filled with Nnnth Tech information) The N-Crystal Shard provides the neccessary tech knowledge for the planned Janus System and the Spine Canon that will be incoroprated into the Fish Prototype." in 4991, year well the gravity well is dealt by gravy tech made from Narth equations and theory. (gravity well is displaced to hyperspace and negative hyperspace and inverted to serve as another level of shielding to the installation) ok so no janus device. can i atlest use the psionic simulator as a masker for the station ? and i repeat. narth depot is meant for mess manufacture of TL 9 and TL 9+ items. medium to low manufacture of TL 10 items. very low volume manufacturing of TL 10+. and one of construction of TL 11/11+ (janus device). ok so ill drop stahl. so i need another way to access the station. Gnume (talk) 23:31, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Well work on it and present it when its ready and we we tweak it a little if neccesarry. I look forward t what you come up with. VR what the opinion on the current edit ? --Gnume (talk) 23:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I would suggest the Narth Depot serving as a temporary storage location for TL 10+ that was not either in use or located at a secured Seenian Depot. Knight Ranger (talk) 23:57, August 21, 2013 (UTC) point. edited ! Gnume (talk) 00:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC)